1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate heat processing method, a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for embodying the heat processing method, and a heat processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process in a manufacturing process of, for example, a semiconductor device, for example, a resist coating treatment for applying a resist solution onto a wafer to form a resist film, exposure processing for exposing the resist film into a predetermined pattern, heat processing for accelerating the chemical reaction in the resist film after exposure (post-exposure baking), and developing treatment for developing the exposed resist film are performed in sequence to form a predetermined resist pattern on the wafer.
The heat processing such as the above-described post-exposure baking is usually performed in a heat processing apparatus. The heat processing apparatus includes a heating plate having a heater attached thereto, and performs heat processing by mounting a wafer on the heating plate adjusted to a predetermined temperature in advance (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H2-290013).